linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
Queens
'Queens '''is a new drama-comedy coming to LinkMe in late 2019. The series will be airing in October 2019, and will star Rachel Keller as Marisa Carter-Shield, Birgundi Baker as Jess Harendy and Tiya Sircar as Mira Savan. Baker will star as the first LGBT+ black woman on the series network as reviewers state, "LinkMe is finally changing." The series is about three women, who after failing all important opportunities in their life come together, live together and realise their losses and hardships. Alongside this newly-ensembled cast, Melanie Fields will star as Kira, a fashion mogul who is Jess's ex-girlfriend, but her close friend too. Aziz Ansari will star as Anand, Mira's friends-with-benefits type-relationship. After Tiya Sircar left, it was revealed that Christian Serratos (''Selena, The Walking Dead) will be portraying Cami, a barista who wants to publish her first novela out there, but her own individual thoughts and feelings cloud her judgement. Cast Main cast *Rachel Keller as Marisa Carter-Shield - A fashion seamstress who is ready to tackle the struggles of real-world problems. Marisa is also in love with her beau, Kent Higels, who is a police officer ready to be there for Marisa whenever. Marisa also fights with the boss of "Fabulous". *Birgundi Baker as Jess Harendy - Jess is a strong, bisexual woman who was in a relationship with Robin, who they had a child with, Candace. *Tiya Sircar as Mira Savan (Season 1) *Christian Serratos as Cami (Season 2 - ) *Daren Kagasoff as Kent Higels *Aubrey Plaza as Jada Zege (Season 1) *James Scully as Connor Shield (Season 2 -) *Lauren Cohan as Chanel Peretti (Season 2 -) Season 1 cast *Rachel Keller as Marisa Carter-Shield *Birgundi Baker as Jess Harendy *Tiya Sircar as Mira Savan *Daren Kagasoff as Kent Higels *Aziz Ansari as Anand Sukesh *Noah Gray-Cabey as Robin *Aubrey Plaza as Jada Zege Season 2 cast *Rachel Keller as Marisa Carter-Shield *Birgundi Baker as Jess Harendy *Christian Serratos as Cami Rivera - Cami Rivera is a barista who wants to publish her first novela out there, but her own individual thoughts and feelings cloud her judgement. *Daren Kagasoff as Kent Higels - Kent is Marisa's boyfriend in seasons 1 and 2, and a police officer tasked to help Jess with who killed Robin, in its second season entirety. Kent is protective of Marisa and Jess, and even considers hooking up with the latter after Marisa dumps him. *James Scully as Connor Shield *JT Neal as Jack Andrews *Scarlet Spencer as Candace Harendy (Season 1 recurring; season 2 main) *Lauren Cohan as Chanel Peretti Recurring cast *Aziz Ansari as Anand Sukesh *Daren Kagasoff as Kent Higels *Aubrey Plaza as Jada Zege *Noah Gray-Cabey as Robin *Froy Gutierrez as Oli Carter (Season 2 - ) *Adelaide Kane as Hayley Kieran (Season 2) *James Scully as Connor *Melanie Fields as Kira Hills *Nicholas Hoult as Emile Parrish (Season 1) Episodes Season 1 (2019 - 20) Season 2 (2020 - 21) A second season of 16 episodes is ordered for the LinkMe dramedy on November 29, 2019. The second season will premiere in May 2020, according to various sources. Due to the success of season 1, LinkMe have decided to stream season 1 on Netflix. Tiya Sircar confirmed that she will not be returning to the series on January 6, 2020, after rumours escalated of her not showing on set. In a recent interview, Sircar revealed: "I am not coming back to Queens. It was a brilliant project, and I wish them best of luck." Sircar is set to appear in a Quibi original series, ''The Fugitive ''in which she could not double up in scheduling. Scarlet Spencer is promoted to main cast. *Rachel Keller as Marisa Carter-Shield *Birgundi Baker as Jess Harendy *Christian Serratos as Cami Rivera - Cami Rivera is a barista who wants to publish her first novela out there, but her own individual thoughts and feelings cloud her judgement. *Daren Kagasoff as Kent Higels - Kent is Marisa's boyfriend in seasons 1 and 2, and a police officer tasked to help Jess with who killed Robin, in its second season entirety. Kent is protective of Marisa and Jess, and even considers hooking up with the latter after Marisa dumps him. *James Scully as Connor Shield *JT Neal as Jack Andrews *Scarlet Spencer as Candace Harendy (Season 1 recurring; season 2 main) *Lauren Cohan as Chanel Peretti